<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Алый жар by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313537">Алый жар</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina'>Jas Tina (Jastina)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021'>WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кривое зеркало фей [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, PWP, WTF Battle 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Эдолас из арки "Столетний квест"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Knightwalker/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кривое зеркало фей [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Алый жар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эдолас из арки "Столетний квест"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она привыкла командовать. И пытается делать это даже в постели.</p><p>Но Грей не позволяет. Не сейчас, когда она в его власти.</p><p>Он заставляет её опуститься обратно на подушки, слегка надавливая ладонью на грудь.</p><p>Эрза недовольно хмурится, но строгость в коричном взгляде почти сразу сменяется томлением, едва ладони, окутанные морозной дымкой, касаются кожи бёдер. Невесомо поглаживают, продвигаясь к намеченной цели.</p><p>Эрза мелко дрожит и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы увидеть всё самой.</p><p>Грей оставляет несколько лёгких поцелуев внизу плоского белого живота, а после поднимает голову и едко ухмыляется. Цепляет её заинтересованный взгляд, кладёт ладонь на лобок и нарочито медленно ведёт подушечкой большого пальца по промежности снизу вверх, размазывая горячую влагу. И лишь достигнув набухшего бугорка, начинает медленно массировать.</p><p>Эрза неотрывно следит за ним, безуспешно стараясь контролировать дыхание и рваные вздохи, рвущиеся наружу. Она запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, а с губ срывается тихий стон. Лоно обдаёт его горячим дыханием... Незамысловатый танец пальцев сменяет язык...</p><p>И Эрзу дёргает немилосердно. Она стонет в голос, вцепляясь в смоляные пряди, щекочущие внутреннюю сторону бёдер.</p><p>Грей по-хозяйски придвигает её ближе, для удобства обхватывая руками. Она такая сладкая и так чутко реагирует... И пока он ритмично обводит языком клитор, двумя пальцами проникает внутрь, чтобы нащупать чувствительную точку.</p><p>Эрза снова вздрагивает и шире разводит бёдра, облегчая ему задачу. Он чувствует её мелкую дрожь и слышит хриплое учащённое дыхание.</p><p>— Не останавливайся... — рвано выдыхает она, инстинктивно подмахивая бёдрами.</p><p>Грей и не собирается. Сегодня, как никогда, он хочет быть безжалостным. Одуряюще осторожно грубым и нежным до боли.</p><p>Покорные его ледяной магии морозные узоры, словно изысканные ветви, обвивают дрожащее девичье тело. Две из них закручиваются вокруг сосков, заставляя плоть напрягаться сильнее и посылать болезненно-сладкие импульсы к низу живота. А ещё одна ветвь спускается к месту, где концентрируется весь жар. Грей отстраняется лишь на пару мгновений, позволяя морозному узору лизнуть чувствительную точку, и снова принимается истязать клитор языком. Доводит сладостную пытку до яркого финала, пока Эрза не начинает тянуть его за волосы. Она вскрикивает, выгибается в спине. Тело прошивает сладкой судорогой, взрывая ледяные ветви вырвавшимся алым жаром.</p><p>И только тогда он поднимается, вжимает её своим телом в кровать и заполняет судорожно сжимающееся влажное лоно твёрдой плотью. Жадно целует припухшие губы, ловит протяжные стоны и громкие вскрики. Убирает с лица прилипшие алые пряди, чтобы ещё раз заглянуть в карие, подёрнутые дымкой наслаждения глаза.</p><p>Он столько раз представлял себе этот момент близости...</p><p>Экстаз накатывает бушующими, пронзающими всё тело волнами, срываясь сдавленным стоном и единственно верным именем:</p><p>— Эр-рза-а-а...</p><p>Вот только та, которую видит Грей в своих фантазиях осталась там, в Земном краю. И только Найтуолкер блаженно вздыхает в его объятиях.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>